


A... unique encounter?

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Help, How do I explain this fic?, This fic made me lol writing it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Therion has a headache.At least Cyrus is enjoying himself.





	A... unique encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I follow Treekianthia and Shadow on Twitter. They had a Twitter Conversation about Bravely Default, Octopath Traveler And AUs. I had a plot bunny and well... I rarely write crack fics but I enjoyed the idea too much?
> 
> So I hope that you enjoy it?

Therion had a headache.

He was currently trapped in a cave with Cyrus following a cave in that separated them from the rest of the party, they were running low on supplies, especially food and medicine, and, most importantly, Therion’s entire concept of reality had been _devoured_  by a Frost Bear. A metaphorical one, of course. Can a living creature devour something that no longer _exists_?

Therion turned and looked at the Prof again. Cyrus was enjoying himself immensely, deeply engrossed in a conversation with another Cyrus Albright, also known as the reason Therion’s concept of reality was non-existent.

You see, about an hour and a half ago, a random glowing light had appeared, and this second Cyrus Albright had shown up. Therion was cautious at first, thinking that this was a swindler pretending to be an alternate version of Cyrus Albright in order to swindle this world’s... his... the real(?) Cyrus Albright.

But very quickly, Therion realised two things. Firstly, that the other Cyrus Albright was too similar to Cyrus Albright to be a mere imitation. Secondly, why would _anyone_ use such a ridiculous story in an attempt to swindle someone?

And so Therion had been stuck in here. For the past hour and a half m. And the two Cyruses were _still_ comparing notes. Therion _wished_ there was a tavern in this hellhole.

“Ah, I do have a question for you, if you do not mind?” Cyrus Albright asked Cyrus Albright. Therion sighed, realising that he needed to give the other Cyrus Albright a nickname, least he get confused by this whole debacle. Maybe... Scar, as the other Cyrus had an impressive scar on his face, gained whilst he had decided to try herding Caits.

Yeah, Scar would work.

“What would you like to know?” Scar said in response, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

“What exactly are you doing in this version of Orsterra anyways?” Cyrus asked, looking at Scar curiously. Scar laughed sheepishly in response.

“Well, I was _not_  intending to end up in this version of Orsterra...” Scar admitted weakly, “You see, I am friends with another Cyrus Albright. He accidentally acquired a pirate ship, which he had converted into a giant library. He notified me that he had a book on cultivating rare herbs that can be used to brew certain medicines. Alas, I accidentally calibrated my planes-travelling device incorrectly, and ended up here. Still, it’s always nice to meet another Cyrus Albright.”

“Likewise.” Cyrus smiled, before continuing, “You said that you have met other Cyrus Albrights?”

“I have indeed.” Scar nodded, before he began telling Cyrus Albright about the other Cyrus Albrights, such as the Cyrus Albright that became a Vampire, to the Cyrus Albright that accidentally sold his soul to Galdera, and even the Cyrus Albright that was actually a decent matchmaker who had opened a tavern where the other Cyrus Albrights could meet. The more Therion listened to these stories, the more Therion wondered if every single Cyrus Albright was ‘blessed’ with the gift of obliviousness.

If so... _Gods_ _help_   _the_ _multiverse_.

_Eventually_ , Therion could hear movement on the other side of the caved in wall, as the rest of the party began removing the rocks that separated them. Therion muttered a quick prayer to Aelfric, thanking him for this _salvation_.

“Ah, is that the rest of your companions?” Scar asked quickly, to which Cyrus nodded. Scar continued, “Fair enough. I best be off then, I still need to read that book on medicinal herbs after all. It was nice to speak with you.”

“Likewise.” Cyrus smiled at Scar, “I hope that we can meet again at some point in the near future.” Scar nodded, before he vanished in a burst of light. Once he had gone, Cyrus turned to Therion, “That was _fascinating_ , do you not agree?”

Therion sighed weakly, before he turned to look at the cave-in, waiting to be rescued.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Cyrus Albright doesn’t feel real anymore. Help.


End file.
